Witch
The Witch card is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). She is an area damage, medium-ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and damage output. Every 7 seconds, the Witch will passively summon a group of four Skeletons that are the same level as herself. A Witch card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Witch should be placed far behind high hitpoints troops such as the Giant so that she can have enough time to summon her skeletons and provide offensive support. If the opponent has a Giant backed up by a Witch, wait for the Witch to cross the river. When she does, place Barbarians, a Baby Dragon, or any other high hitpoint troop right on top of her so they will clear the Witch and then turn around to fight the Giant. Remember never to ignore the Giant, as he can deal significant damage to your Crown Tower. *The Witch's skeletons can be taken out easily. Make sure you have a group of distracting troops to keep the Witch from being targeted. *Although the Witch deals less damage than the Wizard, she is more reliable on defense due to her skeletons. This allows her to distract threats like the Prince or Inferno Dragon, whereas the Wizard would not be able to. However, the Wizard is still better suited for air troops, such as the Balloon, as he deals notably more damage. The Witch's skeletons may briefly distract other troops, but they are completely useless against the Balloon or any other building-targeting air troop. *It is not recommended to spawn the Witch (or any troop) next to the player's Crown Tower if the opponent has cards like the Rocket or Lightning since they can take out the Witch and damage the Crown Tower at the same time. A Fireball at least 3 levels higher than a Witch can take her out completely. **Fireball or Poison combined with any other small spell will take out the Witch as well. If she is beside other troops or a Crown Tower, the negative Elixir trade will be made up for in splash value or chip damage respectively. *When using the Rocket to take out a Witch, be careful with the placement because the Rocket is slow. Put the Rocket some space ahead of where the Witch is going to make sure it gets there in time. Note that killing the Witch is a negative Elixir trade since she costs 5 Elixir and the Rocket costs 6 Elixir. Try rocketing their Crown Tower with the Witch. You can deal a lot of damage to their tower as well as take out the Witch completely. *Witches are also useful against troops with slow attack rates. Her skeletons can distract troops like a Prince while the Crown Towers and/or the Witch herself attacks it. *The Witch has a low amount of hitpoints for 5 Elixir, but a high damage potential. She can either spawn skeletons to tank in damage that would have been directed at the Witch or continually spawn skeletons to deal more damage to the Crown Tower if said Crown Tower is targeted at her, as the spawned skeletons can deal more damage than the Witch herself. *Underneath the effect of a Rage spell, the Witch will not only move and attack faster, but she will also spawn Skeletons slightly faster, and those Skeletons will also benefit from the Rage spell, making her a more valuable troop to use Rage on. *Because the Witch can continually spawn Skeletons, she also has a unique synergy with the Clone spell, since her clone will also spawn Skeletons and overwhelm the opponent if they do not have a splash damage card. *The Witch is a good counter for the Sparky. If deployed correctly, she will be able to distract the Sparky multiple times with her skeletons, allowing herself and/or other troops to deal heavy damage to her. However, don't use her against Sparky if she is paired up with area damage troops, such as the Wizard. *Splash damage units generally fare very well against the Witch, as they can deal damage to both her and her skeletons simultaneously. **For example, the Bomber can either destroy or deal heavy damage to a Witch for only 3 Elixir. **The Valkyrie is a powerful counter to the Witch as her axe can wipe out the spawned skeletons and her high hitpoints are able to take up many hits from the Witch. However, if deployed carefully, the Witch is also able to counter the Valkyrie. **If placed correctly, the Electro Wizard can counter the Witch. His spawn damage can wipe out the skeletons, allowing him to defeat the Witch easily. **The Bowler, Executioner and Magic Archer are powerful counters to the Witch because their linear attacks kill the spawned skeletons and damage the Witch at the same time. History *The Witch was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 11/1/16, a Balance Update decreased the Witch's spawned skeletons level by 1. Before this update, a Level 13 Witch would be able to spawn level 14 skeletons. *On 19/2/16, a Balance Update increased her damage by 3%. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased her damage by 5%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Witch's range to 5 (from 5.5) but her effective range is unchanged. Also, before the change Witch was able to summon level 13 skeletons while the level cap for the skeletons card was 12. The Goblin Barrel was able to do the same with the Goblins. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Witch's damage by 10%. In addition, the skeletons' hitpoints and damage were increased by 5%. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update increased the Witch's damage by 17%. *On 13/2/17, a Balance Update increased the Witch's damage by 6%. *On 12/6/17, a Balance Update increased the Witch's hitpoints by 5%, increased area damage radius by 10%, decreased spawn speed by 0.5 (to 7 from 7.5), and initial skeletons spawn slower. *On 2/7/18, a Balance Update increased the Witch's hitpoints by 17%, decreased her spawn speed to 5 seconds (from 7), and decreased her hit speed to 1 second (from 0.7 seconds). *On 3/9/18, a Balance Update decreased the Witch's hitpoints by 3.5%. *On 28/1/19, the January 2019 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Witch from Training Camp to Bone Pit (Arena 2). *On 1/4/19, a Balance Update made the Witch spawn 3 additional Skeletons upon death. *On 7/10/19, a Balance Update increased the Witch's damage by 220%, reduced her splash by 45%, decreased her health by 12%, decreased her attack speed from 1 second to 1.4 seconds, and removed the 3 Skeletons that spawned upon death. Her skeleton summoning speed also changed from 5 sec to 7 sec, and she now spawns skeletons in a plus shape around her. *On 4/11/19, a Balance Update removed the Witch's area damage, decreased her attack speed from 1.4 to 1.7 seconds and set the first skeleton spawn from 1 second to 3.5 seconds. Her mass also increased by 100% so that she could no longer be pushed by Skeletons. *On 27/11/19, a Balance Update added Area Damage to the Witch's attacks, decreased her damage by 49%, and increased her hit speed by 35% (1.7s -> 1.1s). *On 3/2/20, a Balance Update increased the Witch's first attack to 0.7 sec (from 1 sec). Trivia *The Witch has been "buffed" more times than any other card, improving her stats repeatedly. *The Witch is one of the 12 cards associated with skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Wall Breakers, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Skeleton Barrel, Guards, and Graveyard. *There was a bug with the Witch where she could be trapped in a corner of your territory by any building, such as the Goblin Hut or Barbarian Hut, which players utilized to use the Witch as an additional spawner, before the building trapping the Witch was destroyed and she could continue on as a normal troop. **However, the March 2016 Update fixed the 'Stuck Witch' bug. **She and other troops still seem to "bounce" around tight spaces between buildings. *In Clash of Clans, the Witch gets around by floating, whereas in Clash Royale, she walks instead. de:Hexe es:Bruja fr:Sorcière it:Strega ja:ネクロマンサー ru:Ведьма